unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Angels
Angels are winged luminous spirits who serve as the attendants of the Judeo-Christian-Islamic God. They live with God in heaven and often act as messengers to mankind, bringing wisdom, prophecies, and warnings to a select few. Although they are mostly benevolent, they are also soldiers of God's will and vengeance, seeking out and punishing both sinners and creatures of evil who would harm, corrupt, and prey upon humanity, such as vampires. Although originating in theology, angels have become potent literary and occult figures. Various books, movies, television shows, songs, poems, and video games depict or reference angels, and many new religious movements often adopt theological angels into their beliefs. They have also become topics of scholarly analysis; many philosophers and theologians have researched angels in an effort to better understand them and their effects on the human psyche and society at large. Types of Angels Archangels - High-tier powers The four eldest and most powerful of God's angels, they were the only ones to have seen his face, with the possible exception of Metatron. They are far more powerful than any other angelic rank, being imbued with near unimaginable and unmeasurable power and authority. Furthermore, they are some of the strongest beings in all of Creation. The first four archangels that were revealed were born in this specific order: Michael,Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel known angels to have met God personally. Seraphim - Mid-Tier powers The Seraphim are a whole other type of Angelic being, who rank higher than angels and Cupids. Zachariah, for example, was Castiel's direct superior, before his demise. They are immensely powerful celestials who can easily overpower and kill high-tier demons and monsters. Seraphim function as liaisons between Archangels and regular angels and like the Archangels, their powers are imbued within them and if they Fall or become cut off from Heaven, they don't lose any of their powers. Angels - Low-Tier powers These are normal, common angels. In comparison to most other supernatural entities, angels are amongst the most powerful and feared beings in the series. Though not nearly as powerful as Seraphim or Archangels, angels easily outclass demons, monsters, and other supernatural creatures, with the exception of the highest ranking demons. They are grouped into garrisons and are commanded by the Seraphim. It is said that none of them have actually ever met God, and thus must rely on faith and obedience. Cherubs Cherubim, also called Cupids in, are ordered as third class angels, and thus placed at the very bottom of the Celestial chain of command, Heaven's hierarchy. They follow Heaven's orders, particularly serving Michael. In their occupation, they are responsible for manipulating affection in certain, special bloodlines. Nephilim Nephilim are a hybrid race that are half-human and half-angel. They are the offspring of a human and an angel. Rit Zien Rit Zien are the medics of Heaven. Their name is enochian for "Hands of Mercy". On the battlefields of heaven they would heal the angels and give the mortally wounded a painless death. Fallen Angels Despite their love and loyalty to their creator, angels are capable of rebellion against God. The most notorious of these angels is Lucifer, a proud archangel who was cast out of heaven for leading a revolt of angels. Lucifer and his angels were defeated by the archangel Michael, who imprisoned him and his angels in everlasting flesh and cast them down into the deepest reaches of the universe, an elemental plane of darkness. God casted a spell to prevent these angels from entering heaven again. Lucifer became known as the Devil or Satan and the abyss in which he and his followers now resided became known as hell, among other names. Another group is known as the Grigori, or Watchers, which consists of 200 angels, led by Samyaza, who fell in love with human women and willingly descended from heaven, took on living flesh, and conceived children with these women. These children, cannibal giants of great strength, were known as Nephilim. Disgusted by the suffering these creatures brought, God sent the archangel Gabriel to chain Samyaza and his followers to mountains and to cast a spell to prevent the Grigori from ascending to heaven. God then sent the Great Flood to wipe out both humanity and the Nephilim. Powers & Abilities Though they are just as beholden to God as humans, angels were created superior to humans. As such, they are immensely powerful and wise. *'Possession' - As disembodied spirits, angels can inhabit the body of any living creature and use it as their own. *'Telepathy' - Angels can read minds and also possess a telepathic union among themselves called "angel radio" which they can access and block out at will. *'Invisibility' - Angels can alter human perception to appear invisible and to make no sound. *'Superhuman Strength' - While possessing a human, the angel's presence increases their vessel's strength to rival or even surpass that of a vampire. *'Superhuman Speed' - Angels can travel on foot around the earth seven and a half times in one second. They can out-move vampires without effort. *'Demon Immunity' - The vessels of angels are immune to demonic possession and demonic diseases such as vampirism and lycanthropy. *'Clairvoyance' - Angels can see invisible beings and forces that mortals cannot. *'Weather Manipulation' - They can influence the weather and seas. *'Healing Touch' - By touching a person, angels can cure any bodily wound or disease. *'Healing Factor' - An angel's presence boosts the immune system of its host and heals him or her instantaneously of any bodily wound or disease. *'Telekinesis' - Angels can move objects without physical contact. *'Resurrection' - They can raise the spirits of the dead. *'Teleportation' - They can appear and disappear instantaneously. *'Vanquishing Touch' - This is among an angel's most lethal abilities. By touching the head or face of any human, demon, or demon-related creature (vampires, werewolves, witches, ect.), the angel can flood the creature's body with its celestial light, destroying any demon and making the body uninhabitable to the souls of living or undead creatures. This practice is often called "smiting". Category:Supernatural Category:Angels Category:Creatures Category:God Category:Spirits